dbprohelpfandomcom-20200215-history
GET KEY STATE
This command will return the state of the specified virtual key. Return Integer=GET KEY STATE(Virtual Key Value) Virtual Key Value Integer The hardware key value The value of zero or one if the key is not pressed, the two states being the toggle state for that key. A negative value is returned if the key is pressed. The example below contains the complete list of virtual key names and the hexidecimal value you should use to detect activity on that key. rem Virtual Key Detect rem VK_LBUTTON 0x01 rem VK_RBUTTON 0x02 rem VK_CANCEL 0x03 rem VK_MBUTTON 0x04 rem VK_BACK 0x08 rem VK_TAB 0x09 rem VK_CLEAR 0x0C rem VK_RETURN 0x0D rem VK_SHIFT 0x10 rem VK_CONTROL 0x11 rem VK_MENU 0x12 rem VK_PAUSE 0x13 rem VK_CAPITAL 0x14 rem VK_KANA 0x15 rem VK_HANGUL 0x15 rem VK_JUNJA 0x17 rem VK_FINAL 0x18 rem VK_HANJA 0x19 rem VK_KANJI 0x19 rem VK_ESCAPE 0x1B rem VK_CONVERT 0x1c rem VK_NOCONVERT 0x1d rem VK_SPACE 0x20 rem VK_PRIOR 0x21 rem VK_NEXT 0x22 rem VK_END 0x23 rem VK_HOME 0x24 rem VK_LEFT 0x25 rem VK_UP 0x26 rem VK_RIGHT 0x27 rem VK_DOWN 0x28 rem VK_SELECT 0x29 rem VK_PRINT 0x2A rem VK_EXECUTE 0x2B rem VK_SNAPSHOT 0x2C rem VK_INSERT 0x2D rem VK_DELETE 0x2E rem VK_HELP 0x2F rem VK_0 thru VK_9 are the same as ASCII "0" thru "9" (0x30 - 0x39) rem VK_A thru VK_Z are the same as ASCII "A" thru "Z" (0x41 - 0x5A) rem VK_LWIN 0x5B rem VK_RWIN 0x5C rem VK_APPS 0x5D rem VK_SLEEP 0x5F rem VK_NUMPAD0 0x60 rem VK_NUMPAD1 0x61 rem VK_NUMPAD2 0x62 rem VK_NUMPAD3 0x63 rem VK_NUMPAD4 0x64 rem VK_NUMPAD5 0x65 rem VK_NUMPAD6 0x66 rem VK_NUMPAD7 0x67 rem VK_NUMPAD8 0x68 rem VK_NUMPAD9 0x69 rem VK_MULTIPLY 0x6A rem VK_ADD 0x6B rem VK_SEPARATOR 0x6C rem VK_SUBTRACT 0x6D rem VK_DECIMAL 0x6E rem VK_DIVIDE 0x6F rem VK_F1 0x70 rem VK_F2 0x71 rem VK_F3 0x72 rem VK_F4 0x73 rem VK_F5 0x74 rem VK_F6 0x75 rem VK_F7 0x76 rem VK_F8 0x77 rem VK_F9 0x78 rem VK_F10 0x79 rem VK_F11 0x7A rem VK_F12 0x7B rem VK_F13 0x7C rem VK_F14 0x7D rem VK_F15 0x7E rem VK_F16 0x7F rem VK_F17 0x80 rem VK_F18 0x81 rem VK_F19 0x82 rem VK_F20 0x83 rem VK_F21 0x84 rem VK_F22 0x85 rem VK_F23 0x86 rem VK_F24 0x87 rem VK_NUMLOCK 0x90 rem VK_SCROLL 0x91 rem VK_LSHIFT 0xA0 rem VK_RSHIFT 0xA1 rem VK_LCONTROL 0xA2 rem VK_RCONTROL 0xA3 rem VK_LMENU 0xA4 rem VK_RMENU 0xA5 rem VK_PROCESSKEY 0xE5 rem VK_ATTN 0xF6 rem VK_CRSEL 0xF7 rem VK_EXSEL 0xF8 rem VK_EREOF 0xF9 rem VK_PLAY 0xFA rem VK_ZOOM 0xFB rem VK_NONAME 0xFC rem VK_PA1 0xFD rem VK_OEM_CLEAR 0xFE rem VK_SEMICOLON 0xBA rem VK_EQUAL 0xBB rem VK_COMMA 0xBC rem VK_HYPHEN 0xBD rem VK_PERIOD 0xBE rem VK_SLASH 0xBF rem VK_BACKQUOTE 0xC0 rem VK_BROWSER_BACK 0xA6 rem VK_BROWSER_FORWARD 0xA7 rem VK_BROWSER_REFRESH 0xA8 rem VK_BROWSER_STOP 0xA9 rem VK_BROWSER_SEARCH 0xAA rem VK_BROWSER_FAVORITES 0xAB rem VK_BROWSER_HOME 0xAC rem VK_VOLUME_MUTE 0xAD rem VK_VOLUME_DOWN 0xAE rem VK_VOLUME_UP 0xAF rem VK_MEDIA_NEXT_TRACK 0xB0 rem VK_MEDIA_PREV_TRACK 0xB1 rem VK_MEDIA_STOP 0xB2 rem VK_MEDIA_PLAY_PAUSE 0xB3 rem VK_LAUNCH_MAIL 0xB4 rem VK_LAUNCH_MEDIA_SELECT 0xB5 rem VK_LAUNCH_APP1 0xB6 rem VK_LAUNCH_APP2 0xB7 do cls print "VK_F1=";get key state(0x70) loop end Category:DarkBASIC Professional Category:Keyboard Commands